


Meet Jon Knight

by kitkat0723



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, I guess you can call this fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally get to meet Jon Knight. Shy guy. Your Favorite. What happens when he can't get you out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Jon Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristen Madsen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kristen+Madsen).



> This was written for Kristen Madsen. And this is my first time writing a Jon Fic. I hope all the Jon girls out there enjoyed it.

You smiled as you waited in line with your group for the meet and greets. You wiped your damp palms on your jeans. Tonight, right before the concert of a life time, you were meeting your childhood crush Jonathan Knight. You saved and saved and finally it was here. He was always the shy quiet one, always one step back, but he was always in the forefront for you. His shy smile and quiet ways always pulled at you. When he left the group in the early 90's, you were crushed. When you learned, years later WHY he left, you loved him even more. The line moved and your heart picked up in beats. You took some calming breathes and tried not to let your brain get out of control. Anxiety was a pisser, but just like Jon you were dealing with it.   
Finally the Live Nation people led you and your group into the room and there they were. Jon, Jordan, Joey, Danny and Donnie. The New Kids On The Block. Of course they were all older now, but they all looked amazing. You were the only "Jon Girl" in the group, which was fine by you. You took hesitant steps over towards him and he smiled at you.   
"Hi, I'm Jon."   
"I know," You smiled as he chuckled.   
"What's your name, sweetheart."   
"Y/n," you said quietly.   
"That is a very pretty name."   
"Thanks," again you gave him a smile.   
"You're welcome. Are you nervous?" he caught you fidgeting with your all access pass.   
"Oh yeah. It's my first time doing something like this." Jon brought his hands up and rubbed your shoulders, causing your pulse to scramble.   
"Relax. We talk for a few minutes, take a picture, then you go and enjoy the show." You nodded, your eyes focusing on the faded converses Jon wore.   
"I always enjoy them." You looked up into his eyes. He had yet to move his hands and the two of you held some silent staring contest.   
The spell was broken when the room was called to attention, and signalling the end of the best fifteen minutes of your life. Jon smiled and slipped his arm around your waist, pulling you over to the group. The other girls took a few minutes to fix their hair or retouch their make up.   
"Got plans for after the show?" Jon asked while the two of you waited, his arm still around you.   
"There's a little dive bar, Mandy's, down the street. I'm headed there." You didn't tell him it was work.   
"Meeting friends?" he asked as finally everyone was ready to go.   
"Working." Jon hummed in his throat as the picture was taken.   
"Enjoy the show. I'll be looking for you, Mrs. Knight," he laughed as he let you go and all at once you remembered just exactly WHAT shirt you were wearing. Crap. Embarrassed down to your toes, you left backstage and headed for the nearest bathroom followed by one of the "Joey girls" in your group. You threw up what little dinner you forced yourself to eat, and tried to level your breathing. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The show was amazing like it always was, but over too soon for your liking. Since you had front row, Jon found you often enough and would wink at you or send you one of his blinding smiles. You left the arena on a high only those five bad boys from Boston could bring. Once at the bar, you went to work quickly filling orders as Jessa, the other bartender was clocking out. Your throat hurt from singing along to all their hits, and you had a slight headache. It was all worth it in the long run. At about one am, things had slowed down so you got to rest your aching feet and take a small break. As you were bringing the water bottle to your lips, he walked in. You blinked several times, but he was still there scanning the bar for you. He spotted you and sent you a smile that made you blush all the way to your toes. He walked over and sat at the empty bar stool next to you.   
"What? Um, What are you?" You tried to form a sentence but couldn't. What in the hell was Jon Knight doing in your bar?  
"The guys know I can't do after parties. I had a little time." He answered your unspoken question, shrugging like it was no big deal he was sitting next to you in a dive bar, looking incredibly sexy.   
"Still," was the only thing you managed before someone caught your attention at the other end of the bar. You got up, pretty sure he would leave. He didn't. He waited until you were done and came back over to him.   
"Why, why'd you show up here?" You reached underneath the bar and pulled another bottle of water out and handed it over to him. He shrugged and you rolled your eyes causing him to smile.   
"I couldn't get you out of my head."   
"Jon, you can have anyone you want. Why me?"   
"In all the years I've been doing this, you were the only one with guts enough to wear a shirt like that." He pointed toward the shirt you still wore.   
"It was the only one I could find with your picture on it, sorry."  
"Don't be sorry. It gave me a lift and reminded me why I chose to do this again." You bent your head and smiled secretly pleased. When you picked your head back up, you found your lips caught in his. He quickly pulled back, a blush high on his cheeks. It was completely adorable.   
"Um," you said then cursed under your breath as you were hailed again and had to serve someone else. You were sure he would leave now.   
Jon stayed until you closed down the bar, well past three am. You talked about everything except the kiss. He walked you out to your car, the rental he must have borrowed the only other car in the lot. You stood there talking, neither of you wanting to say goodbye.   
"Thank you for giving me a little bit of normal."   
"Well, you're welcome. Thank you for making one of my teenage dreams come true."   
"You're welcome." His phone went off and the two of you looked at each other for a minute. "I guess the party is over. See you, next time?" You shrugged. He kissed your cheek, then took off for his car as you slid into the driver seat of yours. You leaned your head back and replayed the night in your head. Tonight would go down as the best damn Friday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Yeah. I know I KNOW he is a happily married gay man. You got a point? It's fanfiction they can be whoever I want them to be! Hope you enjoyed it. Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
